Black Dahila
by mrsselenacena
Summary: In order to leave her abusive ex,Lena decides to fake her own death. 4 years later she is happily married and has a daughter, but what happens when someone in her past returns and is not ready to let her go. Will Lena be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone except the storyline and the OC.

"_You are a good for nothing whore!" he screamed as his foot connected with her stomach for the second time. She crumpled up in pain hoping it was over, but he was far from over. _

_Wade grabbed his girlfriend by the hair and rammed her head against the hardware floor. "No one will ever want you bitch. You should be thanking me for saving your dumb ass" he said as he took his belt off and oddly admire it in his hand. _

_Lena could barely comprehend what was going on…one minute she and her boyfriend were having a nice dinner and the next she's on the floor of their house with a bloody nose. She tried to move, but was soon meet with something hot connecting with her back._

_Wade smiled as his girlfriend laid there on the floor writhing in pain. He raised the belt and whipped it hard across her back again, but this time he didn't stop to hear her scream. He repeatedly raised the belt over his head and on to her back._

_Hot fresh tears filled Lena's eyes as the pain increased," Wade please…..it…hurts". _

_Wade let out an evil laugh and kicked his girlfriend in the stomach forcing her to roll onto her back," I'll show you what it feels like to hurt." _

_He unbuttoned his light blue colored shirt and discarded his tan slacks and boxers. Lena eyes grew big once she realized what he was planning to do._

"_No…Wade please don't…..I thought you love me" she pleaded as she tried to slide back. Wade smiled at her and laughed," I do….and I'm about to show you how much" and lunged on top of her._

"_Please Wade….please stop" she screamed as tried her best to fight him off, but it was no use he was too strong. In just a matter of seconds, Wade was able to rip her dress and panties off and use them to tie her hands. _

"_Don't worry honey…..this will only hurt a little" and with that he spread her legs and roughly thrust into her swollen walls. His pace quickened and started to pound inside her hard and fast._

"_Oh god baby you're so tight" he moaned as his grip on her hips tightened. Lena tried her hardest not to cry but tears soon found their way out. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a big ball and die._

_As his thrust became more and more violent, Wade grabbed Lena's neck forcing her head up and shoved his tongue down his throat. It took everything in her power not to bite his tongue off making him suffer like she was, but she was too scare to try anything._

_Lena laid there motionless praying that he will be done soon and she guess God got her prayer because seconds later she heard," Oh god…Yes!" and felt his seed being poured into her._

_Wade laid there on top of her panting and sweating. "You liked that didn't you whore?" he asked as he slowly pulled out of her. She kept quieted and stared at ceiling as if staring at it would help her disappear._

_He got up and put his clothes back on. "I'm going out, don't wait up", he said as grabbed his wallet and keys. He kissed her on her forehead and opened the front door," You know if you weren't so lousy in bed there could have been a round two for you" and with that he left._

_Lena slowly got up and used the walls to help guide her into the bathroom. She wanted to wash Wade's touch off her completely. She turned on the hot water for the shower and turned towards the mirror. Her left eye was completely shut and a big purple bruise was forming on her neck. Her ribs were turning a yellowish-purple and her back was covered in red whip marks._

_She closed her eyes and hoped that one day she would be able to leave Wade, but for now this hell was her past, present, and future._

Lena stared outside the car window as the images of her abusive past haunted her still fresh in her mind. It had been exactly 4 years and 5 months since Lena faked her death in order to escape Wade. Once she was gone from him she moved to West Newbury, Massachusetts, changed her name to Danielle, and got a job as waitress…or that was until she had met her husband.

"Dani…..baby are you okay" the man who was driving asked. Lena turned her attention to her husband John Cena and smiled," Yea I was just daydreaming." She had met John 3 months after moving to Massachusetts and after meeting they had instantly clicked and 6 months later they were engaged and walking down the aisle.

"So….are you ready for tonight show" he asked while using one hand to drive and the other to caress his wife's hand. "Of course…you know me and Aliyah love watching you wrestle" she exclaimed as she look back at their 2-years old daughter sleeping in the back. She looked back at him and smile and said, "Plus you look hot in your jean shorts."

John smiled showing off his award winning dimples and laugh." So you only with me for my looks" he asked. "No I'm with you because you are the most caring, loving, passionate, and humble man I have ever met."

"Well I have been told that I am the most amazing man on earth" he said as he finally pulled into the arena. Lena looked at him and burst out in laughter," John your mom does not count; she is supposed to say that." John placed his hand over his heart," That was a low blow….I…I don't think I could ever forgive you for that."

Lena tried not to laugh and decided to play along," I'm really sorry pooh bear. How about tonight after the show I show the world's most amazing man how much I love him."

He smiled at her and gently grazed his lips on top of hers, "It's a date." Lena smiled at him and thanked god for sending her this man.

"Are we here mommy", Aliyah asked as her tiny hands rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yes we are baby girl." Lena got out of the car and quickly helped her daughter out of her car seat. Aliyah was an exact copy of Lena. She had light caramel skin, cute pink bow-shaped lips, and long jet-black hair just like Lena; however, she had John's million dollar smile and ocean blue eyes.

John grabbed his bags from the trunk and took his wife hand as he led his family into the arena. Never in a million years did John think he would have this amazing job, an incredible wife, and a beautiful baby girl. But he was damn sure that he would do anything to keep them.

**Somewhere in the Arena**

Wade Barrett starred at his bulletin board hanging in his locker room. It was filled with pictures and newspaper clippings containing HIS girl Lena.

About 4 years and 5 months ago Wade thought his girlfriend died after driving off a cliff, but he would soon find out it was a lie. After finding out that Lena had faked her death, Wade hired a private investigator to find her.

He soon discovered that Lena had changed her name to Danielle and got married to WWE superstar John Cena and that was when the perfect plan came to mind. Wade left England to pursue a career as a wrestler and soon became part of a show called NXT. To no surprise Wade won the show and got a solid WWE contract and now here he was. His plan was working perfectly in his favor and tonight he was going to make Lena or should he say Danielle regret ever leaving him and marrying that fruity pebble John Cena.

"Hey Wade Vince said its show time", a man name David Otunga said. He was also on NXT and the only one that knows about Wade's psycho plan.

Wade grabbed one of the pictures of Lena and smirked at it. "Tonight my sweetie you and I will be reunited", and gave the picture a kiss before he let it fall to the floor.

**Later that night in John's Locker Room**

Lena sat on the floor with her daughter as they watched John fight Cm Punk. Aliyah would constantly jump up every time he got a hit in. John was dominating for most of the match, but as he set up for the 5-knuckle shuffle a man appeared on top of the ramp staring John down.

Before she could get a good look at the man a knock came from the door. Lena got up from the floor and went over to open the door. "Hi I'm looking for a Danielle Cena", a man wearing a white polo shirt and khaki shorts and holding a bouquet of flowers questioned. "Uh…yes that's me", she replied. The man smiled and then handed her the dozen yellow roses. Lena smiled and stared at her favorite flowers. She thanked the delivery man, gave him a tip, and closed the door.

Lena pressed her face to the flowers and thought she was really going to have to thank John for the flowers. She placed the flowers on the coffee table and took the card off the holder. She smiled as she took the card out of the envelope, but as she read on that smile soon disappeared. The card read:

_Dear my love,_

_4 years and 5 months ago these were the exact flowers I gave to you_

_on our 2 year anniversary. You said you loved me and that you _

_would never leave me, but like always you were being_

_a lying BITCH! Lena...I mean Danielle I know you faked your death _

_so you could leave me _

_and now you're going to regret the day you crossed me,_

_starting with that pathetic husband of yours._

_Love,_

_Wade_

Lena dropped the card and her face looked as if she had just seen a ghost. This could not being happening. "Mommy look they going to hurt dada", Aliyah said as pulled her mom back to the TV. Lena looked up at the screen and there was John surrounded by 8 guys and one of those guys being Wade.

She looked horrified as she watched John try to fight them, but there was no use there were too many of them. She watched Heath Slater and Skip Sheffield take turns clotheslining John and each clothesline forcing John's body to slam onto the mat hard. Otugna lifted John up as if he was a raged doll and slammed him into the mat causing John's head to whiplash.

Aliyah now had her head buried into her mother's lap afraid of the sight she was witnessing and Lena's heart broke as she watched her husband being brutally attacked by the hands of Wade and his group of NXT rookies. They attacked Matt Striker, Jerry Lawler, referees, announcers, and tore the whole entire arena upside down.

Lena prayed that was the end, but then they re-entered the ring and hoisted defenseless John onto Wade's shoulders. Wade smirked at the camera before he delivered Wasteland on John and pointed at Justin Gabriel to go top rope. Justin climbed the rope and hit a 450 splash onto John making him roll on his side and grab onto the rip cover of the ring. Wade and his gang of goons slowly, but proudly walked up the ramp while John lay in the middle of ring motionless.

As the camera closed up onto Wade, he smiled and blew a kiss knowing all too well that Lena was indeed watching.

Lena sat there staring at the screen not believing what had just transpired. "What have I done", was all she could say.

So what do you guys think? Should I continue or just give up? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anyone except the storyline and the OC.

_Lena sat there staring at the screen not believing what had just transpired. "What have I done", was all she could say._

Lena sat still staring at the TV trying her best to understand what just happened. There was no possible way Wade could have found her…..she was so careful she thought; but somehow he found her and now her family was in danger.

Lena's glaze went over to the yellow roses she had set on the coffee table. She slowly got up and walked towards the roses with a blank stare. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she grabbed the vase and stared it down.

This was all her fault if she hadn't left Wade in the first place none of this wouldn't have happened. Now her innocent husband was lying out in the ring lifeless and it's all because of her.

"Ahhhh", she screamed as threw the vase of flowers against the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Lena crumpled to the floor crying as she buried her head into her chest, "I'm so sorry John".

"Mommy", a voice called out in front of her. Lena's head slowly raised up to reveal her little girl sitting in front of her with a sad, yet confusing look on her face.

Aliyah wrapped her little arms around her mommy and said, "Don't cry mommy, dada ok".

A small smile formed on Lena's face. Here she was a 24-years old mom crying hysterically on the floor being comforted by her 2-years old daughter.

She took her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight. "I know baby girl, I know".

Aliyah let out a little yawn as Lena held her and smiled, "Let's go get dada and go back to the hotel okay", she asked as she buried her head into her daughter's hair. Aliyah simply nodded too tired to say anything else.

Lena got up from the floor and placed Aliyah on the couch while she began packing up their things.

Her mind was still puzzled about everything that just happened but she needed to be strong for her daughter. There was no way in hell she was going to let Wade hurt her daughter or her husband.

She needed to get the hell out of here before Wade found her. Lena hurriedly packed up their things but was soon met with a knock at the door. She froze as eyes her drift to the door and her heart raced fearing what was behind it.

What if it was Wade and his group of rookies coming to hurt her and Aliyah? Or could it be another warning being delivered from Wade? She couldn't take the risk of putting her daughter in any danger, but there was no other way out of the locker room.

The door knob began to twist and as the door slowly opened Lena stood frozen afraid to face what was behind the door.

"Daddy", Aliyah screamed as she ran towards him as John walked into the room. John welcomed his daughter into his arms and hugged her tight, "It's okay sweetie see daddy fine just a little bruised up".

Aliyah looked up at her father and smiled, "Mommy sad daddy".

John looked up at his wife and realized that she had been staring at the floor with a blank stare. He placed Aliyah back onto the couch and walked over to Danielle and saw the shattered vase and flowers sprawled out on the floor.

"Danielle….honey please look at me", John pleaded as he gently took his wife's hands into his.

The gentle touch of John's hands and voice made Lena raise her head up slowly. Lena reached her hand up to caress John's face and said, "Johnny…..I'm so sorry…are you okay"?

"Yeah I'm fine. My shoulder and back is a little banged up but I'll survive."

Lena stared at him not believing a word he said. John looked at her knowing all too well what she was thinking, "Baby I'm sure this was a one-time thing okay. I'm 99.9% sure this is just another one of Vince's crazy big ratings storylines".

Lena didn't know whether to believe what John was telling her to make herself forget about the Wade situation or tell John the truth….she decided to believe John.

"Okay maybe you're right…can we just please go to the hotel I'm tired".

John smiled and helped his wife pack the rest of their things. "So what happened in here while I was gone", he asked.

Lena picked up a now sleeping Aliyah in her arms and slid her diaper bag onto her free arm, "What do you mean". John simply pointed to the shattered vase on the floor.

Lena had completely forgotten about the broken vase and needed to come up with something quick, "Oh…umm…I knocked it down on accident. I was so excited that you were about to win that my hand hit the vase and it fell".

John could tell she was lying but decided not to cause any fights between them tonight, "Okay well let's get out of here then".

Lena thanked god that her lie worked and walked out to the parking lot with John. Now all she wanted to do was go to the hotel and forget all about what had occurred at the arena.

**John's and Danielle hotel room**

Lena stared as she placed her little angel into her crib and tucked her in, "Sweet dreams baby girl".

John slid his arms around Lena's waist and rests his head in the crook of her neck, "We have an amazing little girl don't we"? Lena smiled and said, "Yes we do and I thank you so much for giving me her".

John turned Lena around and looked into her eyes, "Maybe we can start on baby #2".

Lena laughed and walked out of the room and into their room. John followed and gave her a confused look.

"Why are you laughing"?

Lena sat on the edge of the bed and tilted her head to the side, "Babe just an hour ago you had 8 guys trying to end your career and now all you can think about is sex".

John smiled at her and said, "Oh really…well for your information I recall a certain person in here promising that she was going to show the world's most amazing man how much she loved him. I would hate to think that this person doesn't know how to keep promises".

Lena smiled as got off the bed and wrapped her arms around John's neck, "Well since you put it that way".

John attacked her lips passionately as he let his hands roam her body. Lena moaned into the kiss giving John's tongue access into her mouth.

Their tongues furiously fought for dominance but soon Lena gave up as John began grinding his hardening bulge into her waist. Without breaking the kiss John scooped Lena up in his arms and placed her on the bed.

With each passionate kiss the needs for one another increased and before they knew it all their clothes were off.

"Are you ready", John asked as he position himself at her opening.

"Yes", she replied in a raspy voice that turned John on to the max. He needed her and he needed her now.

John slowly entered her feeling her walls tense around him.

"Oh John….please move", Lena begged.

John did as he was told and began to thrust slowly and hard into her, "Oh Dani", he moaned.

Lena bit her lip and grabbed hold of the sheets as John's thrust began to speed up.

"Oh…fuck John faster", she moaned. John thrust harder and faster into her making himself lose control as he engulfed her hot, tight walls.

As John's thrust deepened, Lena wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her.

"So good baby….so good", John screamed out as he hit her spot dead-on.

"Right there…oh right there…..I can't take it ", Lena screamed as her nails dig into John's back leaving marks.

John leaned down and whisper into Lena's ear, "Cum for me baby….cum with me".

Just hearing that sent Lena over the edge and as her walls tighten around John he lost it and spilled his seed into her.

John collapsed onto her and began placing light kisses down her neck. "I love you Danielle".

Lena smiled at John, "I love you too, but you know if you want that baby #2 I think we need more practice". John lifted himself up to look in her eyes and gave her his award-winning smile, "That can be arranged".

Lena kissed John passionately as round 2 began.

**In Wade Barrett's hotel room **

"Oh…yes…so tight Lena", Wade screamed as he lay on his bed stroking himself. He held a picture of Lena in his hand as he imagined his one true love.

"Yessss…Lena", he moaned as he came all over himself. He smiled at the picture in his hand and kissed it lightly.

"My love we will soon be reunited but until then I might as well enjoy the show".

Wade turned his tv on to reveal that no good douche bag John Cena making love to his girlfriend Lena. Wade's hand tightens around the remote, but the anger was quickly spreading.

Earlier today Wade had a few friends' plant cameras in Lena's hotel room so he can keep a close eye on her. Part of Wade wanted to come through that tv and beat the hell out of Cena, but he would have plenty of time to do that.

"Soon my love you and I will be able to be together again and have our own family", he said as she stroke the picture of Lena holding Aliyah when she was only 2-months old.

Wade got up and placed the picture in his album and gave it one last kiss, "Good night princess I love you and in time we'll be happy again". He shut the book and placed it on the dresser.

Wade directed his attention back to the tv to see John telling Lena that he loved her. Hearing another man telling his girlfriend that they loved her burned a whole in Wade and before Lena could respond Wade's foot connect with the tv causing it to fall to the floor.

Wade stared at the now destroyed tv in disgust. He had about enough of Cena…first he takes his girlfriend, then gets her pregnant, and now he's claiming his love for her….Wade did not like it.

Cena was going to learn the hard way that you never mess with another man's woman.

_So I hope you guys like it I kind of had writers block so I'm not sure if it's good? And I'm really sorry it's so late but like I said I had writers block. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anyone except the storyline and the OC.

_Lena sat at the edge of her bed staring at the object in her hand. She kept shaking it hoping that the test was wrong but nothing would happen._

_This could not be happening to her. Out of all the people in the world she had to be the one to go through this. Lena was pregnant by a man who had not one clue what love, compassion, or care meant._

_She couldn't tell Wade she was pregnant, if she did he would probably want her to get an abortion and Lena was 100% against that. She wanted to have this baby just not with Wade. Lena sighed and got off the bed to throw the pregnancy test away, "Shit happens I guess," she mumbled as she wrapped the test in some tissue and then carefully hid it under the trash in the can._

"_Baby I'm home," Wade called out as he entered the house. _

_Lena squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. It was now or never…she would both stand up for herself and tell Wade she was having a baby and was going to keep it with or without him… or find a way to hide a pregnant stomach for 9 months._

_Wade walked up the stairs and into his room to find his girlfriend standing in the middle of the room with her back to him. _

_He went up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began kissing her neck, "Why didn't you answer me when I came into the house. You know I don't like to be ignored."_

_Lena's body grew more and more tense the longer Wade hold her, "I'm sorry honey…I just had something on my mind."_

_Wade spin Lena around and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're not thinking about leaving me now are you because bad things happen when you cross me." Lena quickly placed a smile on her lips and gave Wade a peck on the lips._

"_No Wade you know I would never leave you. I….I love you," she said with a fake smile on her face._

_Wade smiled back at her and hugged her tight, "Good because I never want to lose you." He went over to the bed and began taking his shoes and socks off, "So…what were thinking about?"_

_Lena heart began to pound in her chest. She didn't think Wade would actually ask her what she was thinking about. "Um…well remember how I've been feeling pretty bad lately," she asked._

_Wade looked at her and nodded. _

_Okay Lena you can do this just ease it on him. "Well…I took a test today," she said as she slowly back to the door. _

_Wade got up and followed her, "What kind of test."_

_Lena began to play with her hair and look around the room, "A….um…a pregnancy test."_

"_And what did it say," Wade asked as his anger began to seep into his body. Lena just stared at Wade too afraid to say the words. She wished she never even brought up the whole situation._

"_It…um…uh…it said…", she stumbled as she couldn't find the right words to tell him_

"_DAMNIT WHAT DID IT SAY", he screamed as he shoved Lena's body into the wall and trapped her there._

_Tears began pouring down her face, "I'm pregnant Wade. You and I are going to be parents."_

_Wade backed away from her and shook his head. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and began dialing a number._

"_What are you doing?", she questioned. Wade took one hand and covered the phone, "I'm making you an appointment at the clinic. You are getting that thing out of you."_

_Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her baby was not a thing it was sweet, innocent little human being that deserve to live. She didn't know what was coming over her, but a new feeling of hate was taking over._

"_The hell if I am Wade. This isn't a thing inside of me it's my baby and you know what I'm going to have it."_

_Wade looked at Lena as if she had lost her mind. Clearly this girl forgot who she was talking to. He hanged the phone up and glared at her, "What the hell did you just say to me."_

_Lena walked up to Wade and looked him in his eyes, "You heard me Wade. I am so sick of your shit and I'm tired of you. I'm done being scared of you Wade because now I don't need you and I'm finally going to have someone in my life that will always love me. So I'm going to do what I want, when I want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."_

_Lena smirked in Wade's face feeling good that she finally stood up to him, but that smirk was quickly wiped off as Wade's fist connected with Lena's face sending her to the floor._

_Wade smiled at her and said, "Okay…if you won't get an abortion….I'll get rid of it myself."_

_Lena tried to crawl out of the room quickly but Wade grabbed a hold of leg and tried to drag her back into the bedroom. Lena used her free leg to kick Wade in his stomach and then his crotch._

_She got up, ran out of the room, and went towards the stairs._

_Before she could get her foot on the first step Wade grabbed hold of Lena by the hair and slammed her head first into the hardwood floor. He tried to kick Lena in her stomach but she was able to catch Wade's foot and trip him. _

_Lena tried to go for the steps again but once more Wade caught her legs and dragged her towards the steps. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and hoisted her up, "You want to go downstairs so bad…go right ahead," and with that pushed her down the flight of stairs._

_Lena tumbled down the steps with the only thought of her unborn child on her mind. She prayed that some miracle would happen and the baby would be fine._

_As she headed for the last step and landed hard onto the downstairs floor, Lena began to blackout. The last thing she could remember was hearing Wade's voice sounding frantic," __**Hello 911…my girlfriend has seems to have fallen down the steps…my girlfriend is pregnant…and I think she has a miscarriage…there's blood around her."**_

Lena shot up from the bed breathing heavy and sweat on her forehead. Ever since last night she could not stop having nightmares about her past abusive relationship with Wade.

She looked over at the clock and read that is was 12:30 in the afternoon. She couldn't believe she and John had slept in so late. She reached over to John's side but felt nothing.

She turned over to find John gone and a card on his pillow. She picked the card up and read it:

**Dear Danielle,**

**After seeing you last night and hearing you scream in your sleep**

**I thought you could use some time to relax. So Randy and I decided to**

**take Aliyah and Alanna out for a daddy daughter day while you and Keisha**

**have a day to yourself and enjoy. I left my card for you so just get yourself**

**whatever you want. I love you and I promise you everything is going to be okay.**

**LOVE, JOHN**

Lena smiled to herself and held the card close to her. John was truly the most amazing man on earth and was so happy to be with him. She got out of bed and wrapped herself in a white fluffy robe.

She was about to go take a shower until she heard a knock on the door. Lena walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey girl", she said as she hugged her best friend. Keisha and Lena had been friends since kindergarten and basically grew up together. When Lena hit freshman year of high school she was sent to live with her uncle and aunt after her parents died in a car accident. Lena and Keisha lost touched after that but when Lena moved to Massachusetts with her new identity they ran into each other and restarted their friendship. Keisha was the only person who knew the truth about Lena's past.

"Hey Lena…um why are you not dress," Keisha said as she walked into the room and looked at her best friend's outfit.

Lena smiled and laugh, "I woke up late but don't worry I'm going to take a shower now. I love the outfit by the way."

She was wearing a cream/black faux leather baseball jacket, a black racerback tank top, and red denim hot pants. Keisha smiled and said, "Thanks Randy doesn't know it but he bought me this."

Lena laughed, "Okay just give me a few minutes and we can go," she said as walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." Keisha sat on the couch and checked her Facebook on her smartphone. "Lena hurry up I have Randy's credit card and I'm ready to spend it".

Before Keisha could hear Lena's response someone began knocking on the other side of the door. Keisha got up and opened the door to reveal no one there.

She looked down and saw a black jewelry box on the ground and brought it inside. "Hey Lena looks like someone bought you a little gift."

Lena finally stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white cropped cutout shoulder top and acid wash skinny jeans. "Really…wait is there a card."

Keisha turned the box around in her hand and then hand it to Lena, "Nope, no note."

Lena grabbed the box and opened it to reveal 18K white gold blue sapphire & diamond bracelet.

"Wow….girl you got little Johnny wrapped around your finger. I taught you well."

Lena laughed and put the bracelet on her, "Well what can I say he is the most amazing man in the world."

Keisha smiled and said, "True…well after Randy of course," and began walking out the door. Lena smiled at her and followed, "Are we really going to have this debate again."

**John and Randy**

"Dada go higher," Aliyah exclaimed as John pushed her on the swings.

"Yea daddy I wanna go higher," Alanna chimed in.

Randy shook his head these girls had way too much energy, "So what's up with you man. You've been looking pretty down."

John sighed as he continued to push his daughter, "I don't know Randy something is not right about Danielle. A few weeks ago she started to have these crazy nightmares, which is why I brought her on the road. I thought it would help clear her mind but instead it looks like the nightmares are getting worse."

"Well have you tried talking to her John? You know find out what her nightmares are about."

"I mean I've tried, but she always just acts like they are nothing and the last thing I want is to start an argument with her."

Randy felt bad for his best friend. He knew how much he loved Danielle and how bad it hurt him that he couldn't do anything to help her. "I'm sorry man, but don't worry too much about it. I promise everything will end up being okay," he said hoping to cheer his friend up.

Talking about this was depressing John so he decided to change the subject, "So enough about my problems…how are you and Keisha doing?"

Randy smiled and said, "Good…actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

John looked at his best friend and said, "Okay what is it."

"Well…Keisha and I are having a baby," he said with a big smile forming on his face.

John smiled and gave his friend a hug, "Congratulations man this is amazing."

"Thanks John it means a lot."

"No problem, but I better be the godfather or we going to have a problem," John said with a playful smile.

Randy laughed and said, "Don't worry I got you man."

"Dada lets go pway on the slide," Alanna said as she tried to wiggle out of the swing.

"Yea daddy lets go pway," Aliyah said as she tried to climb out of the swing. John lifted her out of the swing and placed on her the ground. "Aliyah don't you think we all should head back to the hotel and take a long nap," John asked hoping she would say yes. It's not like he didn't want to spend time with her because he loved his little angel, it was just she had way too much energy.

Aliyah looked at her dad and smiled, "Nope. Come on Lana lets go pway," she said as grabbed Alanna's hand and ran towards the slide with her.

Randy laughed at his friend's failed attempt, "Yeah I don't think they want to take a nap."

John looked at his friend and pushed him, "Shut- up Randy."

**Keisha and Danielle**

"You're pregnant," Lena asked as she stared at her best friend in the mall.

Keisha couldn't help but laugh at her, "Yes I am or at least that's what three pregnancy tests and a doctor's visit is telling me."

"OMG…I can't believe you have a little viper in you," Lena squealed as she hugged Keisha.

"I know now all we got to do is get a little superman in your belly and we will be set."

Lena laughed at her, "Well maybe…I mean John and I have been thinking about having another baby."

Keisha smiled, "You should I don't want to be all pregnant and psycho by myself." Lena looked at her and laughed.

"Uh…when I was pregnant with Aliyah I don't remember you having a 10-pound stomach with me."

Keisha laughed, "Okay I was young back then I couldn't have a baby, but now you and I can experience creating new life together."

She looked at Keisha and smiled. She didn't want to admit it but she would like to have at least one friend who she could have a baby alongside. "Okay…I'm going to try to have a baby."

Keisha smiled and hugged her tight, "Yay! Now we have to get you pregnant soon as possible because I'm 6 and ½ weeks along. So we need to get you something sexy…something that will make John jump all over as soon as he sees you and bam you're pregnant."

Lena laughed at her friend. This girl was super crazy, but hey that's why she loved her. "Well…lead the way."

Keisha linked arms with Lena and walked into Victoria's Secret. Lena walked over to the beauty section while Keisha went searching for the perfect outfit for Lena. After finding 3 potential outfits Keisha dragged Lena over to the changing rooms and gave her the outfits.

"Okay you go try these on and I'll be right back."

"Wait…where are you going," Lena asked as she walked into the changing room. Keisha looked at her and pointed at her stomach.

"Bathroom…duh!"

Lena smiled as her friend walked away and she closed the curtain. She stripped down and decided to try on the one that capture her eye the most first. It was a light blue eyelet flyway babydoll that was sheer mesh in the stomach area and mesh boy shorts that had a flirty ribbon trailing the top of them. She had to admit she looked good and John would really love her in this.

"You know blue was always your color".

Lena spun around to see Wade Barrett standing beside the curtain. Her eyes widen and her heart was beginning to beat crazily in her chest, "Um…I'm sorry but do I know you."

Wade smiled and chuckled at her. "Oh Lena still acting like you don't know me. That's okay I'll play your little game…Danielle."

Lena tried to compose herself the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene in the store. "Look sir can please get out."

Wade stepped into the changing room and closed the curtain behind him. He began walking towards her, "Now why would I do that? I see you got my gift."

Lena looked down at the bracelet and back at him, "Yo…you sent this to me?"

"Of course I did and I sent you those yellow roses, but I guess you didn't like them very much since you threw them against the wall. You know you never did know how to appreciate the things I did for you."

Lena couldn't help but let out a chuckle after he said that.

"Appreciate? Yes you're so right because I loved getting beat and cheated on by you. And I loved that you took the one thing I loved most away from me."

He just smiled at her and laughed, "For someone who claims she doesn't know me, you sure know a lot."

Lena realized that she had totally failed at pretending not to know who Wade was and held her head down.

Wade came up to her and grabbed her face, "I'm not here to hurt you just to warn you."

"Warn me about what."

"About your so-called husband John Cena. You know I would hate to see that poor guy get attack every single night on Raw by Nexus….unless…"

Lena closed her eyes and sighed, "Unless what Wade."

Wade smiled and stroked her cheek, "So glad you asked…I won't touch your little husband or that thing you have with him if you promise to come back with me and we can start over."

Lena stared at Wade in disbelief. There was no way in hell she was going to give John or Aliyah up, but she didn't want either of them to get hurt.

"Wade…I can't do that. I love John and I love my daughter and I will never give them up. Especially if I have to lose them to someone like you."

Wade smile slowly faded after hearing Lena tell him that she loved John not him. Wade let go of her face and pushed her hard into the wall.

"Fine just don't blame me when Cena ends up in the hospital," and with that Wade disappeared.

Lena slid into the corner of the changing room and brought her knees to her chest and held herself. Lena began shaking in fear that Wade was going to come back. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Wade offered her a way to protect her family and instead she made him even angrier and now her family was definitely in danger.

"Okay Lena which…," Keisha began to say as she enter the room. Keisha saw her best friend on the floor shaking and it scared her.

"Lena…girl what's wrong. What happened to you?"

Lena looked up at her friend, "He found me."

Keisha looked at Lena confused, "Who found you Lena?"

"Wade," she replied.

"Whoa…wait a minute…you mean the Wade from your past. The one you faked your death to leave him."

Lena nodded. Keisha hugged her friend and rocked her back and forth, "Look how do you know that he found you?"

Lena sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Last night…Wade sent flowers saying that he knew that I had faked my death and that he was going to make me pay and then I looked up at the TV and saw him and 7 other guys attacking John. Then when you left for the bathroom and I was in here he came in here and threaten me."

Keisha couldn't believe what she hearing, "Wait…he was here? And are you trying to stay that the Wade that attacked John last night on Raw is your ex Wade?"

"Yes and yes. Keisha what the hell am I going to do. If I don't go back to him, he's going to kill John and Aliyah I just know it."

Keisha stood up and helped Lena off the floor, "I'll tell you what you are going to do you are going to tell John."

"WHAT?No Keisha I can't tell him. If I tell him John's going to leave me," Lena yelled.

Keisha shook her head, "Do you not realize how crazy John is about you...that boy would dodge a bullet for you and not telling John isn't going to help because you all are in danger not just you."

Lena looked at Keisha knowing that she was telling the truth. She did not want to tell John, but in the end it was for the best.

"Okay you're right I need to tell him."

Keisha smiled at her, "Good now go put your clothes and let's go…I can tell you are ready to go."

Lena nodded, "Just don't leave this time…please."

"I got your back forever," she said as she reassured Lena with a smile.

**An Hour Later**

Lena and Keisha finally made it to the hotel and were now walking to Lena's and John's room.

"So…when are you going to tell him?" Keisha asked.

Lena sighed, "I guess tonight." Lena really wanted to change the subject so she decided to, "You know I still can't believe you made me buy that lingerie," referring to the one she tried on at the store.

Keisha smiled, "Hey I told you I have a mission and it's to get you pregnant so we can have our babies together. Now you're going to wear that thing tonight, give John the time of his life, and then tell him about Wade."

Lena shook her head at her friend as she took the room key out of her purse and open the door. Lena's and Keisha's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets as the room was completely trashed and the walls were covered in pictures.

The bed was turned over, the clothes were spilled out all over the floor, the couch had been cut opened and the TV was broken on floor causing shattered glass on the floor.

Keisha ripped a picture off the wall and stared at it, "Lena…is this you and Wade kissing?"

Lena snatched the picture out of her hands and looked at it. She looked around the room and all the pictures were of her and Wade kissing.

Lena felt she couldn't breathe and her head was starting to hurt. "What am I going to tell John when he sees this?"

"How about the truth?" a voice called out behind them.

Lena turned around and there in the doorway was John. Lena looked down and sighed, she had a lot of explaining to do.

_**Okay so I'm hoping that you all enjoy this chapter and I just want to say thank you all for the reviews because they give me motivation to continue writing. So I hope you like it and please once again review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anyone except the storyline and the OC.

Lena stared at John scrambling in her mind what she was going to say to John, but every time she tried to speak nothing would come out.

"Are you going to tell me what's going," John asked as he stepped into the destroyed hotel room.

Lena nodded and said, "See…John…what happened was …", but before she could get the rest of her words out John held up his hand.

"Hold that thought," he said as he looked around the room. His attention had now been turned to the thousands of pictures plastered on the wall. He grabbed a picture and examined it closely. John thought his heart was going to burst once he realized that the kissing couple on the picture was that of a mystery man that he felt like he had seen before and his own wife.

"You're cheating on me?"

Lena shook her head furiously and ran towards John, "Of course not John I love you. Just please I can explain."

John pulled her arms away from him and looked at her, "Explain? How the hell do you explain you kissing another man?"

"John watch your mouth we do have kids in the room," Keisha said as she pointed to Aliyah and Alanna who looked simply lost in the whole conversation.

Randy grabbed hold of Aliyah's and Alanna's hands and said, "Um…I'm just going to take them to my room," and left the room as quickly as he could. Randy wanted nothing to do with what was going on in there.

"John please I can explain everything. Look that picture of me and Wade…"

John's head snapped up at the mention of the name Wade. He looked back down at the picture and realized why the guy in the picture seemed so familiar. It was because that guy was Wade Barrett or also known as the man that attacked him last night on Raw.

"Is that why you kept saying you were sorry last night because you knew your little boyfriend attacked me? Did you have anything to do with them attacking me? Is he the reason of your nightmares because you knew sooner or later your cheating ass was going to get caught?"

Tears began forming in Lena's eyes as John yelled at her. "John I'm not cheating on you with him. Just please hear me out. I promise I will tell you everything."

John looked at Lena with disgust and shook his head. "You know what don't even bother. I heard enough," he said and walked out the door without even looking back.

Lena dropped to her knees and began balling out crying. "It's over. My life is over," she kept repeating.

Keisha dropped to her knees and hugged her best friend. She had no clue why John would think Lena was cheating on him and now her best friend was on the floor crying hysterically.

"Lena don't worry he's just frustrated right now. After he cools down he'll be back and then you can tell him the real truth."

"You promise he wouldn't leave me. You promised me," Lena screamed.

Keisha was feeling so bad for her friend and had no clue what to say or do to make her feel better. "Lena I know, but I promise you he will be back."

"Just go Keisha. Just get out and leave me alone."

"No Lena I'm not leaving you," Keisha debated.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!," Lena screamed as she pushed her friend off of her and hugged herself.

Keisha looked at Lena in shock. Not in a million years would Keisha ever think her best friend would act like this. She slowly got up and walked towards the door. Before she left she looked at her friend one last time before leaving the room. Keisha needed to make things right before her best friend did something stupid.

As the door finally closed Lena's head slowly lifted up. Her gaze went to the bottle of Tylenol on the dresser. She slowly crawled towards the bottle and stared at it in her hands.

She twisted the cap and began pouring a fistful of pills into her hand. Lena lifted the pills to her mouth and swallowed them. She lay out on the floor and waited for the pills to drift her off into a deep slumber.

**Randy's Hotel Room**

John sat on the edge of the bed glaring at the picture he had just finished ripping up. John just couldn't believe the woman he thought he loved so much was cheating on him.

"Randy I just don't get it. I thought she was happy with me."

"John…I know you've been pretty upset lately but don't you think you should have let Danielle explain things first before you jumped to conclusions," Randy asked.

John stared at his friend. He couldn't believe Randy would say something like that.

"Dude you saw the pictures and I bet you it was Wade who destroyed our room. She cheated on me Randy okay I just know it."

"Where is he? I swear I'm going to kill him," Keisha boomed as she stormed into the room.

John and Randy looked up at Keisha as walked towards them furiously.

Keisha stopped right in front of John and said, "Have you lost your mind? Do you honestly think that Danielle would cheat on you?"

John stood up and walked towards the window, "You saw the picture Keisha. It was of her and Wade kissing so obviously she had to be cheating."

Keisha spun John around and pushed him, "The picture is old dummy. The picture was taken years ago."

John looked at her puzzled, "Wh…what are you talking about? How could the picture be old?"

She sighed and sat on the bed by Randy, "You need to go ask her that. Just please hear her out John because she needs you now more than ever. Danielle is in trouble and she really needs you to be there for her."

John looked down and began rubbing his hands in his short hair. "She really didn't cheat on me did she?"

Keisha looked at him and smiled, "No John she loves you way too much to do that. You need to go talk to her."

"You're right I should have listened to her instead of being stupid and making conclusions. Can you guys watch Aliyah for me while I go try to talk to Danielle," John said.

Randy smiled at John and nodded, "Of course man. Now you go and remember listen to what she has to say."

He nodded as headed for the door, "Wish me luck."

John left the room and headed back for his room. He was hoping Danielle was still there and that maybe she was still interested in telling him what was going. As he reached his room he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited but no one answered so he knocked again and yet again no one came to the door.

John got out his room key and unlocked the door, "Danielle…baby are you in here?" John called out as he entered the room.

As he walked farther into the room John noticed a foot sticking out behind the bed. John went to take a closer look, "Oh God!" he screamed as he saw a lifeless Danielle lying on the floor with a bottle of Tylenol in her hand.

John rushed over to her and tried to wake her up, "Come on baby wake up….Danielle please I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating just please baby wake up," he pleaded.

His efforts were no use and John needed to do something fast. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

"**Please help me my wife she's not breathing….I think she tried to commit suicide….just please help me…"**

**An Hour Later At The Hospital**

John kept pacing back and forth awaiting the results of his wife. He blamed everything on himself, if he just would have listened to her instead of being an ass.

"John seriously you need to relax. Danielle's a fighter she's going to be fine. " Keisha tried to reassure him.

After John called 911 he rushed over to Randy's and Keisha's room to tell them what happen. Randy stayed at the hotel to watch the kids, while Keisha went to the hospital with John.

John plopped down on a seat next to her, "How can I relax when my wife just tried to commit suicide because of me."

"John this was not your fault. She's just going through a lot and she just needs us to support her," she said as she tried to calm John down.

John put his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. He was so worry that Danielle was not going to make it.

About 20 minutes later Dr. Wilson finally emerged from the ER room, "Uh…..Mr. Cena," he called out.

John jumped up at the sound of his name and rushed over to him, "Is she okay….can I go see her?"

"We were able to pump her stomach in time so yes Mr. Cena she's fine and you may see her, but only one at a time please," Dr. Wilson announced.

Keisha smiled at John and nodded for him to go first. John headed through the double doors and went towards Danielle's room. He was nervous that Danielle would hate him for leaving her and not believing her. John just hoped that somehow he can find out the truth so they could move past this.

He opened her door and saw Danielle lying in the bed hooked up to an IV and machines. Her body was turned towards the window and seemed as if she was staring off into space.

"Hi," he said as he stand next to the door.

Slowly Lena turned her face around to face John. She stared at him in shock that he was here because the last thing she remembered was John leaving her and calling her a cheater.

John walked over to her and took hold of her hand, "Danielle I'm so sorry for not listening to you. I was being a complete jerk and I don't deserve to get an explanation. You don't have to say anything just know that I'm here and I'm never going to leave you."

Lena looked at John and said in a raspy voice, "It's Lena."

John looked at Lena confused, "What did you say?"

Lena started to sit up, "I said my name is Lena….not Danielle John."

John let go of Lena's hand and sat down beside her," I don't understand what you are trying to say."

Lena sighed. It was time for John to know the truth and she prayed this time he would stay and listen.

"Listen to me okay. John my real name is not Danielle but Lena Ann Mason. About four years ago I was in an abusive relationship with Wade. He would beat me every day, always bring girls to our home and sleep with them while I was there, and he killed my baby."

Lena lowered her head and touched her stomach at the mention of her dead unborn child.

"What do you mean he killed your baby?" John asked.

Lena looked at John and said, "Wade got me pregnant and when I told him he beat me then threw me down the stairs and cause me to have a miscarriage."

John's blood began to boil as he heard the terrible things Wade had done to Danielle….or should he say Lena. He couldn't believe Wade would hurt someone as beautiful and sweet as her.

"So…I was stuck in this abusive relationship for 2 years and one day I just snapped. I couldn't take the abuse or the lies anymore and I wanted out, but I was way too afraid to leave him. So instead of just telling Wade that I wanted out, I faked my death."

John looked at Lena as if he had heard her wrong, "Wait…did you just say you faked your death to leave Wade?"

Lena nodded, "Yea I...um…left Wade a fake suicide note saying I wanted to get out of the relationship and that by killing myself was the only way I could and then lite my car on fire and let it drive off a cliff. So people thought I had died and burned in the accident, but in reality I was on a plane to Massachusetts and then that's when I met you and everything I had ever wanted was coming true."

John went over to Lena and grabbed her hand, "Baby why didn't you tell me this before? Is this the real reason you've been having those crazy nightmares?"

Lena held onto John's hand tight and said, "Yes and John I couldn't tell you because I had to keep my identity a secret so Wade wouldn't find me, but that backed fire."

"What do you mean it backed fire?"

"Well…last night Wade sent me roses that had a note saying that he knew that I had faked my death and that he was going to make me regret leaving him by hurting you and Aliyah. Then today when I was in the changing room he appeared and threatened to hurt you guys again and he pushed me."

John let go of Lena's hand, "Wait he put his hands on you?"

Lena nodded, "Yes, but John….."

Hate and anger spread through John's body as he imagined Wade pushing his wife, "That bastard is going to die," he said as he interrupted Lena.

"John please I don't want you to get hurt."

John hugged Lena and ran his hand down her hair, "Baby you have nothing to worry about. You and Aliyah are my life and I will not let anything bad happen to you. You and I are in this together and I'm not going to leave you."

Lena smiled and embraced John's hug, "I love you so much John and I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner."

John pulled back and looked into Lena's eyes, "It's okay you don't need to apologize. Just know that I love you and I'm going to take care of you."

"So…is Keisha here? I have to apologize to her for yelling at her."

John smiled, "Yes she's in the waiting room. I'll go get her okay."

"Okay," she said as placed a kiss on John's lips.

John kissed her back and smiled, "I'll be right back," and he left the room.

Lena smiled and laid backed on the bed. Lena finally told John the truth and he didn't leave her. Maybe now her nightmares of Wade will go away and she'll be able to stand up to Wade.

"I thought he would never leave."

Lena shot up at the sound of a voice she was too familiar with. "What….how did you get in here?"

Wade walked out of the bathroom and towards Lena, "Oh Lena how many times do I have to tell you that you will never escape me."

Lena closed her eyes and prayed. Maybe…just maybe this was another one of her crazy nightmares. She opened her eyes to only be met with a smirking Wade Barrett.

"Wade please just leave me alone…what we had is over."

Wade chuckled and walked over to Lena, "We're not over until I say we are over and as far as I'm concern you are still mine so let's go." Wade began ripping off the IV and machine cords connected to Lena.

Lena looked at Wade and began to get scared, "Wade what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to where you belong…..with me," he said as he lifted Lena off the bed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey baby I got Kei….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE?" John screamed as he walked into the room.

Wade turned to look at John and smiled, "I'm taking what's mine Cena. She was with me first and I'm the one that she belongs with. So get out my damn way and let me and MY girlfriend leave.

"Okay," John walked over to Wade and punched him causing Wade to fall onto the floor and drop Lena. Keisha ran over to Lena to make sure she was okay.

John was too blind with anger to see Lena on the floor instead all he saw was a coward name Wade lying on the floor and he snapped. John repeatedly punched Wade letting all his frustration out.

"John stop it…he's not worth it," Lena said as she tried to pull John off of Wade. John stopped hitting Wade and looked at the sad look on Lena's face. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

John got up and looked down at Wade, "Stay the hell away from my family or I promise you next time I'll make sure you won't be breathing."

John looked at Lena and said, "Let's go home." He lifted her up bridal-style and walked towards the door and out of the room.

Keisha looked at Wade as he tried to get up and kicked him hard in his stomach, "I hope you rot in hell," and followed John out of the room.

Wade held onto his stomach as got up and smiled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Wade loved a challenge and if John was looking for a fight Wade was ready because he was not resting until the day Lena was back into his arms.

_**So here finally is chapter 4 lol! I hope you guys enjoy and remember review and comment**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anyone except the storyline and the OC.**

Vince sat in his office staring at the man sitting in front of him. He was pondering on the idea that Wade Barrett had just proposed to him.

"Okay so let me get this straight you want to re-create the Undertaker/Sara/DDP love triangle."

Wade smiled and nodded, "Yes. Look Mr. McMahon when that storyline came out it brought ratings to an all-time high and using superstars such as me and Cena would only make the storyline even better."

"What about the part of Sara? It took us months to get Undertaker to agree to have Sara on TV. Our best bet is have an actress or one of our newer divas play the role of John's wife," Vince replied as he sat back in his chair.

Wade jumped from his seat and said, "No! I mean it just won't work if we don't make this as real as possible and I heard John's wife is a big fan of the WWE so I know she will be willing."

Vince shook his head. He had no clue if going through with this storyline would be a good thing or not.

"Look I got idea….how about we don't tell John about the storyline?"

"What do you mean don't tell him, "Vince asked in confusion.

Wade started to pace the room, "I mean this upcoming week on Raw we launch the storyline and then after the show we tell John about it and if the ratings are good we continue on with it."

Vince looked at Wade and smiled. The storyline did do great in the past and re-creating it with today's top superstars would only make the storyline even hotter.

Vince placed his hand out to Wade, "Okay Mr. Barrett we got a deal."

Wade smirked. His plan was working perfectly and now he could do whatever he wanted to John and Lena without getting into any legal trouble because he could just say it was for the storyline.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, I promise you will not regret it."

**John and Lena's Hotel Room**

"Daddy I don't wanna go home," Aliyah screamed out.

John picked her up and hold her, "Baby girl I don't want you to go either, but it's for the best."

"Mommy tell daddy to let us stay."

Lena went over to her daughter and took her from John, "Sweetheart look I know you don't want to leave daddy, but we have to. I promise you we will back on the road with daddy soon okay."

Aliyah wiped the tears from her face and held out her little pinky, "You pwinky promise?"

Lena smiled at her and lock her pinky with her daughter's, "I pinky promise."

"Okay come on Aliyah lets go get your stuff packed," John said as Aliyah reached for him.

Lena grabbed John's arm making him to turn around, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…princess go start getting your things together okay," John placed Aliyah down and she ran into her room.

Lena looked at John and said, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"John you are sending me and your daughter away and I can't help but think it's because I lied to you," Lena said as tears started to form in her eyes.

John wrapped his arms around Lena and kissed her forehead, "Baby I am not mad at you. I just think you and Aliyah would be safer home then here. I don't want to risk having either of you getting hurt."

"What if he follows us home John? Everywhere I go he seems to just pop up."

John wiped the tears from Lena's face and kissed her, "Baby don't worry he's not going to follow you okay. Just trust me everything is going to be okay."

Lena nodded her head and sighed. Lena wanted to believe John, but she just couldn't. It seems that everywhere she would go Wade would follow her. The only safe place for her was really in John's arm.

"Okay maybe you're right I need to trust you. I guess I should start packing", Lena said as she started packing.

John walked behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing her neck.

Lena stopped packing and laughed, "Johnny what are you doing? I'm trying to pack."

"I'm leaving you a little something to remember me," John said as he continued to suck on her neck.

Lena bit her lip trying to hold in a moan, "John… Aliyah is in the next room."

John turned her around and smiled at her, "I guess we have to be quiet then."

Lena smirked and led him to the bathroom and locked the door.

"And what do you think you are doing," John asked with a smile?

"Giving you a little something to remember me by," Lena said as her hands travel down to his manhood.

Lena got down on her knees and one swift moment had John's pants around his ankles.

John just stood there and watched as Lena took out John's cock and placed light kisses around the tip.

Lena took John's length into her mouth and sucked on it slow and hard.

"Oh fuck," John moaned

Lena eyes met up with John's as she began to deep throat him and swirling her tongue around.

"Damn baby soo good," he moaned as his hands got tangled into Lena's hair. John could barely control himself and started thrusting himself in her mouth.

Lena moaned against his cock sending vibrations around his cock.

"Fuck yes! Oh baby I'm about cum, "John screamed out as his seed spilled out in her mouth.

Lena swallowed it and smiled at him, "You like your gift?"

"I loved it you going to make mw second guess sending you home," John said as he catch his breath.

"Good that was my plan all along. Now we should get going before Aliyah starts wondering where we are."

John fixed his clothes and pulled Lena in for a kiss, "I love you Danielle….I mean Lena."

Lena laughed and said, "You can call me Danielle John…Lena died when she met you. You have given me everything and I am proud to have the name Danielle Cena."

John smiled, grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom. "I'm going to go get Aliyah ready," he said as he went towards her room.

Lena nodded and finished up packing. She didn't want to leave John in fear that Wade would hurt him, but staying here where Wade could easily get her wasn't good either. She just hoped she didn't start crying at the airport, she wanted to be strong for Aliyah.

"Giddy up horsey," Aliyah said as she came out of the room on John's back.

"No more cow-girl this horsey is old and tired," he said as he placed her on the floor.

Lena laughed, "Princess is you ready to go?"

Aliyah nodded and ran over to her mommy, "Up mommy."

Lena picked her up and grabbed Aliyah's bag, "Johnny can you get my bag?"

"Of course I can." John grabbed her bags and headed down to the lobby with them.

**Wade's Hotel Room**

"So Wade why we are here again," Heath Slater asked?

"Yeah what's so important that we all needed to be here for," Justin Gabriel added.

Wade smirked, "Okay I just back from talking to Mr. McMahon and boys we got a storyline with no other than John Cena."

"Seriously?! Vince is letting us go after Cena," David Otguna asked?

"Yep. Remember how in 2001 DDP wanted to become famous so he stalked the Undertaker's wife? Well that's what we are doing…Nexus is going after Cena through his wife."

"Whoa wait a minute Cena is letting us stalk his wife? I heard he is really protective over her," Justin asked in shock.

"Yeah but I heard she's hot so I'm in," Heath said.

Wade shot Heath a death glare. How dare he call his woman hot? "Look the storyline starts this upcoming Monday so David, you and I will be heading down to West Newbury, Massachusetts. The rest of you will attack Cena after he sees the video and goes backstage in search of us. You got it?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good okay you all are free to leave". All the guys left Wade's room except David. He needed to figure out why this storyline had to involve John's wife.

"Wade please tell me you didn't do this to get back at John."

"Oh David of course not. Vince came up with the idea and I just rolled with it," Wade said with a smile on his lips.

David didn't believe Wade, but he knew Wade had a bad temper and he did not want to anger him, "Okay I guess I'll go pack then."

"Good idea we leave tomorrow morning at 8 sharp. We need to make sure everything is perfect for Monday," Wade said.

In 6 days Wade was finally going to one step closer to getting Lena back. He was going to prove to her that he loved her whether she returned the love or not. Wade did not care that she was married to John because in Wade's world Lena will always be his.

**Airport**

"I can't believe you are leaving me," Keisha said as she hugged her best friend good-bye.

Lena hugged her back, "I know I wish we could stay, but you know it's best if Aliyah and I are farther away from Wade."

"Yeah I know just keep in contact."

"You know I will," Lena turned to Randy and hugged him.

Randy hugged her tight, "You be careful okay and call us as soon as the plane lands."

"I will."

John looked at his wife and gave her a sad smile, "I don't want you to go now."

Lena laughed, "Well it's a little too late now, but Aliyah and I will Skype you later okay."

John pouted, "Okay."

Lena placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled, "I love you Johnny."

"I love you too Danielle."

Keisha reached a now sleeping Aliyah to Lena and gave her one last hug. Lena began walking towards their flight that just been called.

Before she left she turned around and said, "I love you guys and I call you when we get back home." She turned back around and boarded her plane. She place Aliyah in her seat and grabbed her Barbie blanket to cover her.

They were headed back to West Newbury, Massachusetts and for some reason she just had a feeling that this was not a good idea.

_**5 days later**_

Lena stared at herself in the mirror. She wanted to make sure she looked okay for work. She was wearing a red corset, black skinny jeans, and a black blazer. She grabbed black boots and touched up her make-up.

Lena was the owner of a very successful hair salon that John bought for her on their 1 year anniversary and she was very booked today. She ran into Aliyah's room to help her get dress. She dressed her in her white/navy Janie and Jack Sail Away Romper and white Sofie Flower T-Strap Sandals.

"Aliyah you want to go to daycare today or to Grandma's?"

Aliyah looked up at her mommy with a little twinkle in her eyes, "Can I go to work with you mommy?"

Usually Lena would let Aliyah go to work with her but today was going to be so busy. Lena looked at her daughter and smiled she could never say no to her. "Okay princess you can come with. Go pick out some toys to bring with."

Aliyah smiled and ran to her toy box. She grabbed a coloring book, some barbies, and a few wrestling figures and stuff them in her John Cena book bag. "I'm ready."

"Okay princess lets go." Lena scooped Aliyah into her arms and went to the car. She placed Aliyah in her car seat and made sure she was fastened tight.

She got into the car and drove to the salon. About 15 minutes later they had arrived at the salon. She quickly got out the car and took Aliyah inside. She had a little area in the back room designed for the employees to chill out so she took Aliyah in there.

"Okay mommy needs you to be a good girl today?"

Aliyah, "Ok mommy. Can I watch Dora mommy?"

"Of course you can princess," Lena said as she turned the TV onto nick jr. for Aliyah. She went back to the front and saw that most of her employees had just arrived and was setting up their stations.

She walked over to her front counter girl and also one of her best friends Morgan. "Good Morning Morgan."

"Morning Danielle what's up," Morgan said as she got her desk organize.

"Nothing much just Aliyah and me missing John like always," she said.

"Awww…when is he coming back," Morgan asked?

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue. Last night he was telling me that he thinks Vince got something crazy up his sleeve because all last week he kept saying "WWE is about to blow up"."

Morgan laughed, "Maybe he's going to blow up in another limo."

Lena smiled and laughed, "You never know."

Morgan smiled and looked down at the appointment book, "Girl I feel bad for you I mean 12 clients in one day…that's insane."

Lena looked down at her watch and sighed. Today was going to be one hectic day.

_6 hours later_

Lena flopped down on the couch in the back room. She was finally down and now she was completely tired. Between the perms, highlights, and cutting Lena thought her head was going to burst.

She looked down and saw Aliyah napping on her Barbie blanket. The sight of her daughter always seemed to put a smile on her face.

Morgan walked into the back room and sat beside Lena. "Hey chica I wanted to let you know we just got a thunderstorm warning and it looks like it's about to pour any minute. I would advise you to leave as soon as possible."

Lena got up and hugs Morgan, "Thanks Mo-Mo I should get going, Aliyah hates thunderstorms."

She started to put Aliyah toys back into her bag and slowly picked Aliyah up trying not to wake her.

"Hey Morgan can you do me a favor and lock the salon up for me?"

Morgan nodded, "Sure you go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lena said her goodbyes and rushed to the car. On her way home she stopped by McDonalds to grabbed dinner. When she got home she woke Aliyah up to eat and began straighten up house.

"Mommy can we call daddy," Aliyah asked.

"Sure baby." Lena grabbed her cell phone, dialed John's number, and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi daddy I miss you."

"Aww…hey baby girl daddy misses you too. How was your day?"

"It was fun. I went to work with mommy and I got to watch Dora."

"That's good. Where is mommy?"

"Wright here." Aliyah handed the phone back to Lena and went on the floor to play.

"Hi Johnny how's work?"

"It's fine baby. Are you guys going to watch Raw tonight?"

"Most likely just hoping the power won't go out. We're having a pretty bad storm right now."

"Okay just be careful and I love you guys. I gotta go get ready for tonight."

"Alright Aliyah and I love you Johnny good luck in your match."

Lena hanged up and continued to finish clean up. When she was finished she took Aliyah upstairs for her bath and then dressed her in her pink and white Hello Kitty pj's.

Aliyah let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sleepy princess?"

Aliyah shook her head no and grabbed her John Cena bear, "Up mama".

Lena laughed and picked her daughter up. She walked into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. She sat on the bed with her and turned on the TV. They had about another hour until Raw comes on so she decided until then to put it on Disney for Aliyah.

They were half way into the show when a struck of lightening bombed outside of the house and the house blacked out.

Aliyah started to cry and Lena quickly picked her up.

"It's okay Aliyah mommy got you," Lena soothed as she rocked Aliyah in her arms.

Lena went towards her closet and grabbed the flashlight on the top rack. She turned it on and went back towards the bed. She gently placed Aliyah on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Stay right here okay? Mommy is going to go get some candles."

Lena left her bedroom and headed downstairs for the kitchen. She grabbed a box of matches from the cabinet and got 6 candles. She took a candle in each room trying to provide as much light as she could. As she was heading upstairs she could have sworn she saw what looked like a shadow outside her window.

"This power outage is making me go crazy." She went back upstairs to finish with the candles. Little did she know that someone was indeed outside her house?

**Monday Night Raw**

"And your winner is…..John Cena".

John raised his arm high as Jack Swagger laid flat out on the mat. John just made Swagger tap and once again won his match.

He was so overwhelmed with excitement he didn't notice that the titantron had changed.

"Cena…hey Cena congratulations on the win".

John looked over at the screen to see no other than Wade Barrett. Why the hell was Wade congratulating him?

"I'm very sorry that we can't be there, but as you see Nexus is on a little field trip. Where you ask?" Wade said as he turned the camera to show a huge house. "Your house of course!"

Wade leads the camera to a window revealing a woman walking around the house in a lacy black bralette and a pair of black fitted flare sweatpants.

John's eyes got big as the titron showed his wife. Wade was a sick bastard and deserved to get his ass kicked. The men in the crowd where whistling and howling for Lena.

"And this beautiful creature right here is Danielle…also known as Mrs. Cena right John? You know she's looking pretty lonely in there maybe you and I David should go keep her company."

John grabbed a mic, "Wade I swear to god if you touch my wife I will make your life a living hell." John's hand was clutching the mic and veins in his neck were popping out.

"Oh Cena don't worry we'll take good care of her. Don't wait up," Wade laughed at the camera and waved goodbye.

The titron went back on to Cena and the crowd was going crazy on what just happened. John ran out of the ring and to the back. A camera man followed and John was starting to wonder why the camera man was still taping. As John turned a corner he was suddenly struck in the back of the head with a lead pipe.

Heath smiled as the camera revealed him over standing over John. He took the pipe and hit John with it again and threw it on the floor.

Justin and Skip came into view as they started to kick John continuously. The crowd began to boo as they watched John being attacked.

Heath pushed the camera man and took the camera. He directed Skip and Justin to pick John up and hold him up.

Heath was getting ready to hit John with the camera but dropped it when he saw Randy running towards them, "Nexus run".

Nexus took off running in the other direction and Randy ran over to John.

"Someone get help quick. John dude you okay?"

John laid out cold as only one thing resurfaced his mind: Is Danielle safe?

**Okay I know its been a while. I have been super busy this summer with 2 summer camps, work, AFJROTC, and getting ready for senior year. Its okay if you don't like this chapter because I tried my best but I don't think it's good. So umm….I hope you liked it but it's okay if you don't. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anyone except the storyline and the OC.

Wade smiled to himself as he stared into the living room window. Lena was sitting on the couch reading a book completely oblivious to what was going on outside.

It was time for his plan to be put into full throttle and it was going to start with a woman he had met earlier today leaving Lena's salon.

_Wade had been sitting in his rental car outside of Lena's salon for almost 5 hours now. He was getting some new footage to roll next week on Raw and wanted to make sure Lena wasn't doing anything he would approve of. Wade looked down at his watch and realized he was late meeting David at the hotel. They were supposed to meet an hour ago to go over tonight's plan. Wade pulled out his phone and texted David letting him now that he was on his way._

_As he was about to pull away he noticed a woman leaving Lena's salon and going to the bus stop with a box full of stuff as if the woman had just been fired. Wade thought for a second and realized if the woman had been fired maybe he can use her of some assistance. _

_Wade jumped out of his car and headed over to the woman, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but do you know the manager?"_

_The woman stared at Wade with a scornful look, "Why the hell does it matters to you?"_

"_Well…I'm looking for a woman name Danielle Cena."_

"_You mean that bitch that just fired me….yeah I do and I can give a rat's ass about her. She's just mad because her husband wants to be with me," the woman answered._

_Wade smiled to himself, "What if I told you I could help you get revenge on her and get you John Cena for yourself."_

_The woman produced a smirk on her face, "I say keep talking and you might have a deal."_

Wade looked from his left to his right with a big smile on his face. It was show time!

"Okay do you remember the plan?" Wade asked to the woman on his right.

"Of course, I knock on the door and tell her that my car broke down and ask if I can use her phone to call a tow truck. Then you guys come in and do your thing."

"Right… David you got the camera rolling right?" Wade asked.

David nodded. Inside David knew what they were about to do was wrong, but Wade said it was all part of the storyline and that John and Lena already knew what was going to happen so maybe this was okay.

The woman looked at Wade and smiled, "You ready?"

Wade smiled and nodded, "Show time!"

**With Lena**

Lena was seating on the couch reading a book when she heard a knock at the front door. "Who in the world will be knocking at my door at this time?"

Lena opened her door and looked stunned to see the girl she had just fired at her house, "Uh….Mercedes what are you doing here?" she asked with a confused look.

Mercedes smiled and said, "Hi Danielle I'm sorry to bother you, but my car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call AAA."

Lena couldn't help but feel like something was completely off. Mercedes and she did not like one another plus as far as she was concern Mercedes didn't even have a car.

"Uh…Mercedes I thought you didn't have a car?"

Mercedes tilted her head and smiled, "Well…it's not my car, it's really my brother's car. I was going out tonight when the car just broke down. Look I know we have our differences and I am sorry, but I really could use your help."

Lena sighed and shook her head. Something did not seem right about this, but she decided to shake it off. It was just going to be one phone call.

"Okay come on in," Lena said as she moved to the side to let her in.

As Lena started to close the door a foot came through stopping her from shutting the door, "What the hell?"

Wade used all his strength to push the door open sending Lena to fall on the floor.

"Hmmm…..nice place you got here….too bad you won't be living here anymore?" Wade said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Lena got up quickly and tried to make a run for it for the stairs but was met by Mercedes blocking them.

"Going somewhere," Mercedes said as stared at Lena.

"Mercedes please…I just want to make sure my daughter is okay…please," Lena said with pleading eyes.

Mercedes shook her head, "Sorry no can do."

Wade came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Listen we can do this the easy way or the hard way….you choose."

Lena needed to go get her daughter and get the hell out of her house and that's exactly what she was going to do, "I guess….the hard way."

Lena spun around and kneed Wade then ran over to the table, grabbed the lamp, and hit him over the head with it. She knew he wasn't dead but it was going to by her some time to get out of there.

Mercedes ran over to Lena and started to pull her hair, "You're going to regret firing me you bitch," she screamed as she dragged Lena to the kitchen.

Lena tried to grab onto something but couldn't get a grasp on anything. As Mercedes stopped dragging her Lena lifted her leg up and kicked her in the head.

Lena got up and speared her into the table forcing the table to break. As Mercedes laid there motionless, Lena rolled off of her and headed for the stairs.

She dashed for the stairs and headed up to her room where Aliyah was sound asleep.

"Aliyah…baby girl wake up," Lena pleaded. She had to get Aliyah safe before Wade and Mercedes come to.

Aliyah yawned and opened her droopy eyes to reveal her mother standing over her, "Mama."

"Yes baby girl wake up…..we're going to play a game."

Aliyah sat up and smiled at Lena, "What kwind of game?"

Lena looked around trying to figure out what to say, "Um….we are going to play hide from the bad people…okay and what you are going to do is take this phone and go hide in very special place where u think no one will find you."

"But what bout you mama?"

"Mama is going to go look for you okay and if mommy is not back for you in 10 minutes you call 911 okay. Remember what mommy told you about 911?"

Aliyah nodded her head and said, "Yes, it's for bad ouies."

Lena smiled at her daughter. "Yes honey, so if mommy is not back in 10 minutes it means she a very bad ouie and only 911 can help me okay."

Aliyah gave her mommy a thumb up and smiled.

"Okay now you go hide and do exactly what I told you," Lena said as she helped Aliyah out of the bed.

"Wait…you forgot to close your eyes and count," Aliyah said.

Lena laughed and covered eyes with her hands, "Okay….1…2…3…"

Aliyah ran out of the room and begins searching for her hiding spot. When the close was clear Lena removed her hands and sighed. She couldn't believe she had just lied to her two-year old daughter, but if it was the only way to keep her safe so be it.

Lena reached under the bed and grabbed the 8in chef knife she kept stashed in a box. She kept it under there just in case something like this would happen. She grabbed the knife, slid the box back under the bed and headed down the stairs cautiously.

Her eyes got big as she got mid-way down the stairs to see Wade's body missing. Her heart was racing and her head was starting to pound.

This could not be right; the blow to the head should have had him out for at least half an hour. She decided he must have given up and left, but if he did why was Mercedes still on the floor of the kitchen knocked out.

"I've got to get the hell out of here," Lena exclaimed. She turned to head back up the steps but was faced with an obstacle she wasn't ready to challenge.

"Surprise," Wade screamed and pushed Lena down the rest of the stairs. He smiled at the scene of her falling helplessly down the stairs.

"You know you were always clumsy," he said as he laughed and walked down the stairs.

Lena was now sprawled out on the floor trying to fight the unconscious coming for her.

Wade took his foot and slammed it on her back causing her not to be able to move or breath, "Oh No!I don't think that's such a good idea don't you. I think you need to learn respect again."

Wade removed his belt and wrapped it around Lena's neck and began pulling on it tightly.

Lena grabbed at belt trying to pry it off and gasped for air, "Please….stop…..can't…..breathe."

Wade stopped pulling and said, "Tell me you love me and I'll let go."

Lena tried to recollect her air and get the belt off. Whether she was conscious or unconscious she would never say that.

Wade begin pulling on the belt again tighter, "Say it or I promise you I'll kill."

Lena knew that Wade meant every word he said and she sure as hell wasn't ready to leave this world yet, "Ok….I…I lov….I love you Wade."

Wade smiled and let go of the belt, "See was that so hard…now let's go home."

Lena held her throat trying to breathe and looked up at Wade...what he meant by let's go home?

Wade lifted her up and smiled, "Just in case you try any funny games," Wade placed a napkin to her mouth and smothered her with it.

Lena had no clue what the stuff was, but it definitely was doing something to her. She began to feel dizzy and before she knew it, she was out.

Wade placed her over his shoulder and smiled, "Victory is so sweet."

**With John and Randy**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S JUST A STORYLINE!?" John screamed out.

Vince sat up in his sit and cleared his throat, "Listen Cena a couple days ago Mr. Barrett came in here and offered a very interesting storyline involving you, him, and your wife."

John stared at Vince in complete rage and denial. How the hell could they discuss a storyline without him being notified?

"So if it was a storyline why wasn't John informed about it?" Randy asked in confusion.

Vince folded his arms and said, "Well Barrett thought if we had told John, he wouldn't agree to it."

"You think. I do not want my wife in any of this Vince. You cancel this storyline now."

"No can do Cena. Ratings were off the charts tonight and its trending worldwide on twitter. This is one of the biggest storylines we have ever had and what's good for business is good for you and your family."

Randy shook his head, "Look Vince you don't understand Danielle is not safe around Wade. This storyline is just putting her in a lot of danger."

Vince sighed and stood up, "Well I'm sorry but this storyline is going to bring in a lot of money and I will not stop it. So Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton I advise you to get out of my office now because nothing is going to get cut out."

John stormed over to Vince and grabbed his tie, "You listen and you listen well if my wife is in any trouble because of you I will make sure that I will take everything from you and make your life a living hell."

He released Vince and stormed out of the room. Randy followed behind him, "John you need to relax okay…I'm sure Danielle is fine."

"Fine…you think she's fine Randy. For all we know she could be dead right now," John screamed through the halls.

Randy sighed and said, "Dude don't say stuff like that. Danielle is a fighter and you know that. If Wade tried to do anything I know Danielle is probably giving him the worst ass-whopping of his life."

John laughed and nodded, "You're right, but maybe I should at least call you know….just to make sure they are okay."

Randy grabbed John's phone from his hand, "Yeah good idea after you go get that head of yours checked out. Nexus knocked the hell out of you man and you know you probably got a concussion."

"I'm fine seriously Randy…things like this happens to us all time, just please let me call…I need to know if she's all right."

Randy shook his head, "How about we just leave and go to your house? I'm sure we have time to catch a red-eye to Massachusetts."

John looked at Randy, "But about the house show tomorrow? Won't Vince get pissed if we both miss it?"

"The hell with Vince… If he can make storylines without your consent, then we can take a vacation without his."

John smiled and bumped fists with Randy, "Let the vacation begin."

**Back at the Cena Residence**

Aliyah had been under her bed for over 15 minutes now waiting for her mommy.

"I don't like this game," she said as she pouted her lips. She decided to see what was taking her mommy so long.

Aliyah began to crack her door when she started to hear some voices coming from downstairs.

"Come on we have to go before someone sees us," the first voice said.

The second voice responded, "But what about the kid? Wade we can't just leave her here she could die from starvation or something."

"She's not our problem…now I said lets go."

The voices stopped and a few seconds later the front door was closed. Aliyah stepped out of her room and called for her mom, but each time it was quiet.

Aliyah looked at the phone and remember what her mommy had told her and dialed 911.

"**911…what's your emergency?"**

"**Um…my momma has an ouie", Aliyah said.**

"**Your mommy has an ouie…okay where's your mommy?"**

"**Th…the bad man took her."**

**With John and Randy **

John and Randy were seating in the lobby of the airport patiently waiting for their flight to be called.

"I got to thank you again for doing this for me Randy," John said.

Randy nodded, "It's no problem man you guys are like family."

John was about to say something when his phone began to ring. He answered it, "**Hello**….**Yes this is John Cena…I'm currently at an airport right now, why what's going on….OH GOD NO!"**

Randy and the whole entire airport looked at John as freaked out on the phone. "John…man is everything okay?"

John paced back and forth trying to comprehend what the police were telling him, "**Yes, I will be there as soon as possible…thank you."**

John hanged up and ran over to check-in counter, "Excuse me how much longer until the flight to Massachusetts."

"Oh…about another 15-30 minutes sir," the check-in lady responded.

"I don't have that kind of time…I need to leave now!"

Randy came to up desk and looked at John, "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?"

John slid to the floor and started to cry, "She's gone," he said through his tears.

Randy knelt down and said, "What did you say?"

John looked up with a lost look on his face, "My wife is missing and my little daughter had to see it happen."

John felt like the worst husband ever. Lena tried to tell him that sending them home wouldn't stop Wade, but no he had to be a dumbass and now look where it got him. His wife have gone missing, his daughter I shaken, and his home is wrecked.

He wasn't certain about many things at this point, but there were two things he was sure about: 1. He would do everything in his power to get his wife back to safety and 2. Wade Barrett was now in the process of getting the worst ass-whopping of his entire life.

**With Lena**

Lena groaned as she was beginning to gain conscious. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, but her vision was still kind of blurry.

She tried to sit up, but for some reason her body wouldn't respond. She tilted her head back to see that her hands had been chained to the headboard. Panics begin to sit in and she lifted her head to reveal that her feet had also been chained.

"You have got to be kidding me", she groaned. Lena laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'll close my eyes and when I count to….," Lena began to say to herself before the sound of a door opening interrupted her.

Lena heard the footsteps entering the room and the closing of the door. There was no need to look up because she knew exactly who it was.

"Ah…my sleeping beauty has finally awakened," a voice called out.

Lena turned her head towards the sound of the voice and saw Wade sitting beside her with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want from me Wade?"

Wade laughed, "What do I want? I think you know exactly what I want."

Lena looked down and shook her head, "So what…you're going to rape me…beat me until I give in to you."

"As tempting as that sounds, I am a man of my word," Wade said as he walked towards the door.

Lena looked at Wade confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You see in order for me to get you back to me, I had to promise a very powerful man that once I had you I let him have the first go with you."

Lena eyes got big and her nerves were kicking. Who the hell was helping Wade?

Wade saw Lena's panic and stroked her hair, "Oh my love don't panic I promise after its all over you and I will make love for hours and I will make all that pain that man will cause you go away."

A knock sound from the door and Wade went to answer, "You are just on time sir. She just woke up."

The man walked through the door and shook his hand, "Thank you Wade….but I think I can handle this now."

Lena did not know why but the man's voice was very familiar. He had one of those voices that was very unique and could not be easily forgotten, but for some reason she couldn't think of the name.

Wade nodded, "Of course…enjoy sir," and with that he left.

The man set down his suitcase and took of his jacket. He kept his back facing Lena as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "So it seems that your little husband Lena has an issue with the way I handle my business….even threaten my life and we cannot have that going on in my business now can we?"

Lena's brain racked trying to think of the name of the person and that's when it came to her. No there was no way it could be him…he wouldn't do something like this…would he?

The man opened up his briefcase and pulled out tape, a whip, and bright red dildo, "So since I can't hurt your husband, I'll just hurt you."

Lena felt like her heart had dropped all the way to the floor as the man turned around to reveal his identity. The thoughts that she was hoping for were untrue failed as the man was no other than…..

Vince McMahon!

_Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it and yes I know it took forever because like I said before I have so many things going on this year, but I promise you all that do read this story that I'm going anywhere and neither is this story._


End file.
